The present invention relates to the game of baseball, and, in particular, the instruction of the pitch known as the "curveball."
In baseball, a pitcher will use whatever means necessary to deceive a hitter, including, but not limited to, making the pitched ball sink or drop. This pitch is frequently referred to as the "curveball." Different trajectories can be achieved by altering the grips on the ball, as well as applying different points of pressure with the fingers. In order to learn and master the curveball, one should understand some of the basic principles of baseball aerodynamics.
When released from the hand, the ball will, naturally, spin, and its path will be affected by wind currents. The actual trajectory of the ball will depend on the seams of the ball and, specifically, in what direction they are spinning. Without intending to be bound by any theory, it is believed that, while in flight, the seams of a spinning ball will grab the air and pull the air underneath the ball, much like the air foil on an airplane. Thus, the faster the seam-spin, the greater the air-flow, and the more pronounced the trajectory of the ball.
A fastball, the easiest and most natural pitch, is released directly off the finger tips, without any added pressure or alterations. The result is a backspin of the seams and a straight ball trajectory. The curveball requires a different skill. To effectively throw this pitch, one must make the seams rotate in the opposite direction as the fastball. In other words, the ball must have topspin. Spinning in such a manner, it is believed that the seams will grab the air, force it beneath the ball and thus make the ball drop on its way towards the batter. In order to effectuate this air flow, a pitcher must manually create the forward rotation. He can do this by facing his middle and index fingers toward the batter and snapping his wrist downward--as if pulling down a window shade--upon release of the ball. Depending on how fast the seams are spinning, indeed how hard the pitcher has snapped his wrist downward, the ball will break in a downward manner. In attempting to throw a curveball, however, beginners will often attempt to throw a pitch that breaks in a horizontal, rather than vertical, plane by facing the middle and index fingers away from the body and twisting the wrist and forearm in an awkward manner upon release of the ball. This pitch, known as a "flat curve," if thrown regularly, can cause serious injury and should be avoided.
Although explaining the proper and improper methods of throwing a curveball is a relatively simple task, teaching a pitcher to actually throw the curveball is frequently a difficult, and, often, futile, endeavor. Until now, novice pitchers and coaches have had little, if any, ability to determine the reason or reasons why an attempted curveball does not drop. Heretofore, the best available educational tool in teaching the curveball was to observe the spin of the seams while the ball is in flight. This, however, is difficult, if not impossible, for a pitcher, since the ball is traveling away from him. And while a coach assuming the position of hitter may have a slightly easier time observing the spin of a pitched ball, the desired level of accuracy in determining the correctness of the rotation is often unattainable using the observation technique. Adding to the difficulty of determining the cause of an ineffective curveball is the fact that a curveball may be unsuccessful for reasons other than improper spin, such as too much velocity or an improper release point. Thus, there is a significant need for a tool which would allow a pitcher or coach to determine whether the problem with an unsuccessful curveball lies in the spin or elsewhere in the delivery.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means to identify and perfect the correct spin of a curveball. Another object of this invention is to provide a means of enhancing and exaggerating the trajectory of a curveball in order to observe an otherwise indiscernible break or curve. Another object of this invention is to provide an educational and instructional tool which can be safely used at any level of competition from approximately the age of 13. Yet another object of this invention is to accomplish the foregoing objectives by a means which can be used repeatedly, by any number of students.